Batorā Kenhakatto
"A plan may be a list of things that go wrong, but if you have none, you will succeed... but with a lot more casualties than normal." ''- Batorā's most famous quote Batorā Kenhakatto, known around Japan as the terrorist Prime, is a man with nothing left to loose. The darkness of living on the streets has corrupted a person who had great potential, turning him against Japan and it's "Heroes". Where were they when his parent's were assaulted and killed by the Yakuza? Where were they when he had to fend for himself, all alone and with only a rock as a friend? Where were they in his life? Nowhere. Nowhere to be seen or heard, just taking in their fame and glory while he suffered at the merciless side of city life. But things will change. He won't be the one crying for mercy any longer, He will not be on the other end of oppression. It's the "Heroes" that will pay their debt of failing to help the people on the other end of the fights, and they will pay in BLOOD. Appearance Despite being born in Japan, most people describe Batorā as having Mulatto-Hispanic heritage, and does not look of Asian heritage. However, this could be owed to his parents, Hispanic of his mother's side, and Mulatto on his dad's side. Batorā has a rather rough and weathered appearance, mostly due to his explosive escapades, yet he has a muscular physique as a result of a combination of street life and grueling self-training. He possesses a large burn on the right side of his jawline as a result of an accident involving explosives, C4, oil and a fire quirk, and has many cuts, scars, bruises, wounds and stitches around his body as a result of frequent and violent battles against heroes and vigilantes. His hair appears to have a slight pompadour, but less slick and more messy, and he has a beard that hides at least part of the burn he sustained. Due to being in near constant action, Batorā has a sort of shiny appearance due to sweat. This lends to one of his running gags about needing a towel to cool off, especially after tangoing with fire. Unlike most villains who wear gear that complements their quirk or act as a form of intimidation, Batorā wears denim jeans, a dirty blue t-shirt with the abdominal, shoulder and sleeves being of a fair shade of black, a pair of leather fingerless gloves (The right one has a cut on the knuckle of the ring finger), work boots, and a specialized harness built for nearly anything that life can throw at him. Underneath the shirt is a small bullet-proof kevlar vest, providing him some protection and insulation against lightning based quirks and minor flame resistance against fire based quirks. Personality While his goal is of dark origins, that of eliminating all heroes like some sort of pest exterminator, Batorā is rather light-hearted and humorous, though his penchant for causing massive explosions plays this part of him up, turning it into total insanity/manic joy. He presents himself as a man who would much rather cut to the chase, sometimes spring a few jokes, rather than someone who would dilly-dally with all the minor details like why he's here or how to do his job. He saves his animosity and anger for the heroes, and is often a joyful guy to hang around (If you can get past his issue with explosions). However, he does seem to have a drinking issue, as he often tunes out of conversations by drinking comically large amounts of beer, which hasn't done favors for his liver. Or any organ, for that matter. Batorā also shows to have an enjoyment of thrill seeking, specifically sky diving, and will often perform reckless behavior on the note "FOR SCIENCE!". In fact, it is said that he jumps off of planes he boards as a hobby, which explains his low heart rate even while under tremendous pressure. While he's not trying to blow stuff up or sky dive, Batorā enjoys peace and quiet, as the one who grabs people's attention is not him, but instead Prime. To keep his civilian life away from his terrorist occupation, Batorā makes his stunts as extravagant and explosive as possible, frightening people too the point they won't have enough brain left to wonder if Prime and Batorā are one and the same. However, around heroes or any of the sort, the mood immediately changes. Here, Batorā becomes more temperamental and volatile, still being stylish in his battles, though his movement is more rigid, serious, and angry. He will focus on non-lethal yet incredibly harmful moves that deal more pain than damage Abilities '''Multilingualism: '''Batorā can speak Portuguese, Spanish, Italian, English, German, Russian, and Japanese very fluently. Portugese, Spanish and Italian are reserved for swearing, Russian is for taunting, German is for War Cries, and English and Japanese is for general conversation. '''Peak Human Condition: '''Due to extreme and intense combat over the years, Batorā has gained inhuman reflexes, frightening endurance, peak strength, and fantastic speed. This has allowed him excellent parkour skills that are almost impossible to attain '''Exemplary Swordsmanship: '''Because it is part of his quirk, and because he is 49 years old, Batorā displays excellent control and knowledge of the blade. Swords with a long, flat profile are some of his favorite targets, because they are so unwieldy, their user just bounces around. Relationships Ryoko Sutairu Ryoko is Batorā's ex-girlfriend Team Fort Batorā and the Pro-Hero team Team Fort have a negative relationship Stats Trivia * While it is dangerous to fight Batorā on his own, it is even more dangerous to do so while he is drunk. * Batorā speaks with a light Spanish accent. Quotes * ''"I do not know where I am, or how I am here. All I know is that I must kill, and I'm very creative at that." * "A wise robot said: Work it harder, Make it better, Do it faster, Makes us stronger. And I believe that, both because of the message and because of the song it's from." * "I'M HAVINGAGOODTIME * ''"Talk, Desgraçado!" ''- Author's Note: Desgraçado is Portuguese for Bastard * ''"*Scoff* Cabrone." - ''Author's note: Cabrone is Spanish for Bastard * ''"We've gone over this, watch the boom!" ''Warning Non-Combatants about his explosive personality.